Conventionally, there has been a haptic effect enabled device that includes a haptic output device; a drive module configured to generate a periodic drive signal based on contacting input on a surface and a tactile sensation on the surface; and an interface unit equipped with a drive circuit that is connected to be operational with the drive module and the haptic output device, and is configured to apply a periodic drive signal to the haptic output device (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-112357).
Meanwhile, such a haptic effect enabled device does not take into account characteristics of sensory organs of the human being such as the skin, with which unevenness of a shape or vibration of a touched object can be sensed, and hence, may not be capable of providing a satisfactory tactile sensation.